Hoenn Adventures
by BlueMoonMillennium
Summary: Join in the adventures of Audrey, Kathryn, Max, Molly, and Tory with friendship, romance, and surprises along the way! Please enjoy and review thank you!
1. A Battle and a Phone Call

**Hi guys! I decided to create a new story with a different genre for a change! I hope you enjoy the tale of five kids on a adventure in Hoenn!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway because I am too young to create something as amazing as this series! If I did then I would probably be sitting pretty right now.**

* * *

'The match may begin!"

"Go Ralts, use Psychic!"

The said Ralts jumped into the air and fired a psychic beam at the opposing Makuhita which was hurled into the air.

"Makuhita use Arm Thrust!"

Then Makuhita hurls towards Ralts ready to hit its target.

"Ralts dodge then use Confusion!"

The said Ralts dodges Makuhita's attack and jumps to the side. Ralts then uses Confusion on Makuhita.

Makuhita is hit straight on making it hit the hard ground, knocking it unconscious.

"Makuhita is unable to battle, Ralts and Max are the winners!" declared the referee.

A cheer erupted from the surrounding crowd at the Ref's statement. Max Maple smiled in satisfaction and ran up to hug his Ralts in triumph before returning it to its Poké Ball.

Since he had turned ten Max's first priority had been to visit the woods near Sootopolis City and find the Ralts he had promised would be his future battling partner back when he was seven. With new hope in his eyes and his Pokémon at his side he knew he could accomplish anything. He is on his way to meet two old friends of his from South City. Now he was traveling from Petalburg City to Lilycove City. In the past several years snce his adventures with May, Ash, and Brock he has been studying nonstop getting ready for the day when he would be able to become a pokemon trainer.

Max was now in Fortee City a little ways from Lilycove City where he would be taking a express rail going to LaRousse City and South City. He was going to meet up with Aubrey and Kathryn in South City then Tory and Ash in LaRousse City.

After the match he and his pokemon ate lunch. He now had his Ralts, a Marshstomp, a Poochyena, and a Shuppet on his team.

"Guys as soon as we're done we are going to go to the pokemon center okay" said Max

The pokemon cheered and continued to eat. Just like Max said they soon went to the Pokemon and Max put his pokemon in rest and recover so they would be all healed for tomorrow. He then goes to make a call to Audrey and Kathryn. He put in the numbers and dialed. He waited a couple minutes before they finally answered and came on screen.

"Hi Max!" said Aubrey and Kathryn said at the same time and waved.

"Hey girls I just wanted to tell you I will be there in South City probably tomorrow okay" said Max.

"Okay be careful!" Said Kathryn

"Okay I will see you two tomorrow okay, bye!" said Max and waved.

"Bye Max!" said the girls.

Max then went back to his room. Max soon fell asleep to get a good night rest for tomorrow. He knew it was going to be a LONG DAY... But he hoped it would be a good one as well.

* * *

Okay guys see you next time for the next chapter of...

**HOENN ADVENTURES!**

**Please review it helps make me update faster and lets me know I am not doing this story for nothing. Thank you and bye~~**


	2. Waking, Arriving, and Sleeping

**Hello again guys time for more Hoenn Adventures! Everyone please enjoy and please review so I know I am not writing this story for nothing! I'm sorry the first chapter was so short I will redue it and make sure to make chapters will be longer okay!**

**I don't own Pokemon in any way possible all rights go to the rightful owners!**

* * *

**Last Time on Hoenn Adventures**

_"Hi Max!" said Aubrey and Kathryn said at the same time and waved._

_"Hey girls I just wanted to tell you I will be there in South City probably tomorrow okay" said Max._

_"Okay be careful because they said there have been strange things happening in the forest of Fortee City." said Kathryn_

_"Okay I will see you two tomorrow okay, bye!" said Max and waved._

_"Bye Max!" said the girls._

_Max then went back to his room. Max soon fell asleep to get a good night rest for tomorrow. He knew it was going to be a LONG DAY...But he hoped it would be a good one..._

* * *

Max soon woke up to the sound of a flock of Taillow flying by. He then got dressed and went retrieved his pokemon.

He walked up to the front desk of the pokemon center where nurse joy was seated doing normal work as usual.

"Hello Nurse Joy I came to get my pokemon" said Max

"Oh of course Max hold on just a moment" said Nurse Joy as she got up and went inside the back room. She then came back after a few moments with his pokeballs on a tray.

"Here you go Max, your pokemon are at full health again" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy...Ralts come on out!" Said Max as he holds Ralts's pokeball.

Ralts then came out of the pokeball and jumped on to Max's shoulder.

"Well bye Nurse Joy I will be on my way now!" said Max

"Goodbye Max and be safe on your way to Lilycove City!" said Nurse Joy as she waved.

Max then walked out of the Pokemon Center and started to walk through the forest to get to Lilycove City.

_After 40 minutes_

Max felt he had been walking for hours. He took out his pokenav and look at where he was and realize that he was hours away.

"Ralts can you use teleport to get us to Lilycove City faster?" Asked Max

"Ralts!" said Ralts while shaking its head yes.

Ralts then use Teleport to Lilycove City. In a blink of a eye they were in the forest and now just outside of Lilycove City.

"Thanks Ralts! You should go take a rest since you have been awake so early" said Max while he took his pokeball out.

"Ralts Return!" said Max. Ralts was then returned to it's pokeball.

Max then walked through Lilycove City while getting some food before he left to get on the express rail to South City and LaRousse City. Max soon finished and walked to the platform booth and purchased a ticket. Max leaned on a wall waiting for the rail to come. It soon came and he boarded the rail.

Soon it was time for him to unboard the rail and entered South City. He saw two girls one wearing a pink sailor hat with a pink dress and white shoes. The other girl had on a orange beret with a orange dress and black shoes.

"MAX!" yelled the girls

"Hey girls! how are you?" asked Max.

"We're fine! Lets go back to our house we have to finish packing then we can leave okay!" they both said fast.

"Okay lets go!" said Max while starting to walk. The girls and him walked talking about things they have been up to since they had last seen each other. They soon arrived at their house. It was blue with white windows and doors on the outside.

"Hey Rafe we're home and Max is here!" they shouted.

"Okay I will be down in a minute!" shouted Rafe from his room.

The girls ushered Max into the living room while they went upstairs to finish packing their stuff they need for the journey. Rafe then came down stairs taller and had shorter hair.

"Hey Max long time no see how are you?" asked Rafe.

"I'm fine thank you" said Max

"Max can you promise me something?" asked Rafe.

"Sure...what is it?" asked Max.

"Will you promise to protect my sisters from danger and have their backs?" said Rafe.

"Of course I will," started Max, "I can promise you that Rafe."

The girls then came back in the nick of time with their things packed and ready to go meet up with Tory.

"Okay we're ready! Lets go to LaRousse City to go pick up Tory!" said the girls coming down the stepped with two bags on each of their back.

"Yea lets go before it gets too dark!" said Audrey

"Wait a minute don't you want to give your big brother a hug before you start going out the door" said Rafe.

"okay we will..." said the girls as they walked over to Rafe and hugged him.

"You two be good now don't give Max any trouble and have fun" Said Rafe as he let them go. "I have to get ready for my journey to Johto with Sid and Rebecca in a couple days see you guys."

They soon left the house and headed back to the platform to wait for the rail to get to LaRousse City. It soon came and they boarded the rail. They all soon fell asleep waiting for their arrival to LaRousse City hoping this would be a great journey together.

* * *

**Okay that is it for now guys see you again I wanted to least update this story and two my first reviewers KawaiiJoltic and Knuxgirl thank you for your comments they help me to continue to write this story even if only two people have reviewed so far...Anyways please review if you like it.**

**PokePrincess15 OUT! ;)**


	3. Meeting and Introducing

**Hey guys time for more Hoenn Adventures! Everyone PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I appreciate the 3 reviews but I want your feedback and comments so please review my story I will really appreciate it thank you!**

**Last Time on Hoenn Adventures!**

_They soon left the house and headed back to the platform to wait for the rail to get to LaRousse City. It soon came and they boarded the rail. They all soon fell asleep waiting for their arrival to LaRousse City hoping this would be a great journey together._

* * *

They soon awoke to the sound of the announcer.

"Last Stop: LaRousse City"

They rouse from their seats and got off the rail. They entered LaRousse City walking to the Battle Tower where they would meet with Tory and Ash.

Max realized he was kind of low on supplies suggested that they stopped at the shooping district so that they all could get stuff they need. They then walked to the shopping district with Kathryn grabbing Max and Audrey hands pulling them into a Poke Store which sold pokeblock, pokecookies, and other things.

They soon walked inside the battle tower. Kathryn rushed the two inside.

"You know she would be anxious" said Audrey. Once Kathryn saw the things inside the Poke Store it was hard for Max to get her to pick what type of pokeblock to get so they could leave and be on their way.

Kathryn eagerly pressed the button to the fifth floor where Tory and Ash were going to waiting for them at. Before they even could get to the fifth floor they could hear Tory's voice filled with worry and Ash's voice trying to reassure that they were fine. They soon reached the third floor and Tory turned his faced turn a 180 from worried to relieved when he saw them getting out of the elevator.

They saw Ash and Tory standing a few feet away from them with an unknown girl standing behind Ash.

"Hey Max, Audrey, and Kathryn! What took you so long I was starting to worry you got lost?" asked Tory.

"Sorry Tory we had to go get certain supplies for the Pokemon" said Max while they walked over towards them.

"Hey guys how's going?" said Ash as he ruffled Max's hair and then hugged the girls.

"Great Ash, now can you please introduce this girl?" said Kathryn.

"Okay hey Molly come on out you don't have to be shy they won't hurt you" said Ash

"O-okay" said a sweet high pitched voice that Max could just listen to all day.

Molly then soon came out from behind Ash and Max looked at her from head to toe. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and had a blue bow on the side of her head. She on a white dress with a white collar that goes around to the back and a blue ribbon in the middle with brown shoes and white socks.

"Guys meet one of my old friends from Greenfield in Johto, this is Molly Hale" said Ash.

"Molly Hale l-like Professor Hale who discovered the unknown!" exclaimed Max surprised.

"Yea that's my papa!" said Molly.

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Kathryn and this is my twin sister Audrey" said Kathryn as they both smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you as well I hope we will be great friends" said Molly.

"Hi I'm Max I used to go on adventures with Ash, Brock and my sister May" said Max

"Do you mean May from the pokemon contests!?" exclaimed Molly.

"Yeah, why?" asked Max.

"I am her biggest fan and I am striving to be a pokemon coordinator too!" said Molly.

"oh ok and Ash what is Molly doing here anyway?" said Max

"About that... see I am going to a new region and I was visiting Molly. Then Tory called me and told me how you were all going on a journey together. Molly said she really wished she could go so we took a boat here to LaRousse and met up with Tory yesterday. So basically Molly want to join you on your journey..." said Ash

"Oh OK... WHAT!?" yelled Max.

"I won't be any trouble Max please let me come I have already travel through Johto now is my chance to start with Hoenn so please let me come!" begged Molly giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Ok you can come... you sure know how to make a guy cave in..."said Max but muttered the last part.

"Yay! Can we show each other our pokemon so they can get acquainted with one another?" asked Molly.

"Sure but let's go to the park and do this" said Tory.

Tory led the way to the park while talking to Max while the girls were in front giggling. They soon reached the park. They then decided to call out their pokemon. Ash left to handle some business.

"Okay come out!" said Max while throwing all four of his pokeballs out. Out came his Shuppet, Marshtomp, Poochyena, and Ralts.

"It's our turn, come out everyone!" said the twins. Kathryn threw three pokeballs and out came a mawile, a delcatty, and her masquerain. Audrey through four pokeballs and out came her masquerain, a spoink, a luvdisc, and a illumise.

"My time to shine, come on out guys!" said Tory. He threw four pokeballs out came out Plusle, Minun, Snorlax, and a Linoone.

"Now it's my turn! Come on out everyone come on out!" yelled Molly. She threw four pokeballs into the air. Out came Teddiursa, a Swablu, a Flaffy, and a Lunatone.

"Wow Molly you have some great pokemon!" said Kathryn.

"You do too" said Molly and smiled.

"Everyone these will be your new friends on our journey together so get along okay!" said Max. The pokemon responded by cheering and yelling. They soon put the pokemon back into their pokeballs then went off to bed so they could catch the rail in the morning.

* * *

**This is it for today I hope you enjoy the story so far! I'll see you again soon guys bye until next time on...**

**HOENN ADVENTURES!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! .**


	4. Reviews and Information! Read IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys time for Reviews from Hoenn Adventures! **

**Reviews**

**Chapter 2 **

**Q/A**

**KawaiiJoltic:Is Ralts a boy or a girl, and will it evolve into Gallade or Gardevoir?**

**A: Ralts is a boy and I plan on make him involve into Gallade.**

**Chapter 3**

**Q/A **

**ultimateCCC: This took place before and during Ash's journey to Unova?**

**A: Yes this is set about a couple months before Ash's journey to Unova.**

**KawaiiJoltic: Are they all going for gyms, or are Aubrey and Kathryn coordinators?**

**A: Max is going for the gyms, all the girls are coordinators, and Tory wants to be a pokemon breeder but still does gyms.**

**Anyway that's all for right now because I need a beta if you know a good beta please let me know PM or whatever... Next is information about what is happening so pay attention**

**Most of my stories are going to discontinued for right now I need to find my own inspiration for them and I need to find myself because I don't know who I am anymore. I am sorry for the people I've hurt and I hope to atone for that by starting as a new person. I hope you all can forgive and I will come back again soon when I am in my right mind.**

**Hoenn Adventures: In progress**

**New Stories: (currently working on and progress of starting)**

**Silver Search: ****Fairy Tail**

**Ninjetti Warriors: Gakuen Alice**

**The Sacred Prophecy: Xiaolin Showdown**

**A Lightened Heart: Fairy Tail**

**Chains: Gakuen Alice**

**Singing Princess meets Pop Star Prince: Gakuen Alice**

**Digimon Tamers 02: Digimon**

**Digimon Data Squad 02: Digimon**

**The Next Tamers: Digimon**

**Sound Precure!: Precure**

**Idol High: Fairy Tail**

**Thank you for your support so far and I hope that you understand that I just need some time to figure stuff out thank you.**


End file.
